The present invention generally relates to a water-based tail tie adhesive for a rolled substrate material and a method of use thereof in the manufacture of rolled substrate material to secure the loose tail end of the roll to the body of the roll. More specifically, the invention is directed to a water-based fugitive tissue and towel tail tie adhesive comprising at least one or more water soluble cellulose derivative and an effective amount of magnesium sulfate and optionally, at least one water soluble polyol and at least one functionalized polymeric polyol including polyester polyol, polyether polyol, polyesterether polyol, polyhydroxy compound and combinations thereof Another aspect of the invention relates to a rolled substrate material comprising a web of substrate material rolled onto a cylindrical core, the tail end of said rolled substrate being secured to the roll by a film of the water-based tail tie adhesive composition. The treated rolled substrate material exhibits improved releasability, leaves no stain and reduced bond strength.
In general, the production of a roll of tissue or paper toweling leaves a loose tail end on the roll. This loose tail, if left in this condition can cause jamming of the following production line and final packaging equipment. To enable better production speed, an adhesive is applied, usually as a low solids solution by spray or extrusion methods, to the otherwise loose tail of the roll and rolled up tight to the body of the roll or alternatively applied to the body of the roll after which the tail is rolled into contact with the body of the roll. This type of adhesive is known as a tissue/towel tail tie or tail control adhesive. Consumer preference requires that the bonding of the tail be light enough to be easily pulled loose from the body of the roll without tearing the tissue.
A typical tissue/towel tail tie adhesive formulation consists of a solution in water of a water soluble chemically modified form of cellulose derived from a suitable source in a low solid content. Without additives to decrease the bond strength, this cellulose solution would form an excessively strong bond between the tissue tail and the body of the roll.
It is known in the industry to reduce this bond by adding low molecular weight glycols. Further, it known to obtain additional bond strength decreases by adding additional glycols or glycol esters such as polyethylene glycols or fatty esters of polyethylene glycols. Additionally, dispersions of mineral oils, silicone oils or natural or synthetic waxes can be used to effect decreases in bond strength, as well as function as a defoamer for the aqueous system.
Beaver et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,124,474 discloses adhesives of water soluble cellulosics and glycol plasticizers in a water solvent.
Maxwell, U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,773 shows the addition of magnesium sulfate to an animal based glue formulation including polyols as plasticizers. In that environment, magnesium sulfate increases the bond strength, the opposite of the effect of the magnesium sulfate in the adhesive composition of the present invention. Maxwell further shows the unpredictability of the action of magnesium sulfate in the composition.
There remains a need for a rolled substrate material product tail tie adhesive composition which exhibits improved releasability and leaves no stain. Moreover, there remains however a need to further reduce the dried bond strength, or alternatively to obtain a reduced bond strength with inexpensive materials.
This invention generally relates to a water-based tail tie adhesive composition for a rolled substrate material comprising:
a) at least one water soluble cellulose derivative; and
b) an effective amount of magnesium sulfate.
The water-based tail tie adhesive composition can further comprise at least one water soluble polyol. The water soluble polyol comprises at least one water soluble monomeric polyol, at least one water soluble polymeric polyol and combinations thereof The water-based tail tie adhesive composition can further comprise at least one functionalized polymeric polyol including polyester polyol, polyether polyol, polyesterether polyol, polyhydroxy compound and combinations thereof.
Another aspect of the invention involves reducing the amount of relatively expensive glycolic bond strength reducers by incorporating magnesium sulfate (epsom salt) for a portion of the glycolic bond strength reducers. The magnesium sulfate is added to the tail tie adhesive composition to reduce the dried bond strength so as to facilitate the separation of the tail end from the body of the roll without tearing the tissue or toweling.
Still another aspect of the invention is directed to a rolled substrate material comprising a web of substrate material rolled onto a cylindrical core, the tail end of said rolled substrate being secured to the roll by a film of the tail tie adhesive composition.
Yet another aspect of the invention is directed to a method of using the water-based tail tie adhesive composition in the manufacture of a rolled substrate material to secure the loose tail end of the roll.
These and other aspects of the present invention would be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art from the following detailed description illustrating the preferred embodiments of the invention.